


lemon squeezy

by crowleysin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing fight me, M/M, Multi, Steve is pining hard for a bit, WHAT IS MCU CANON WHO IS SHE I DON'T KNOW HER, what are timelines, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleysin/pseuds/crowleysin
Summary: “Hold on, hold on, hold - hold the fuck on,” Tony said, or rather babbled, raising his hands, open-palmed toward the man (Greek god, his brain supplied in needless correction) before him, “you’re telling me –”“I’m telling you,” Steve said, patient as can be, “that The Winter Soldier broke through your firewall. Firewalls? I’unno. Oh. And because of that, he’s in my room.”A pause. Then:“Weird.” Tony wrinkled his nose. Steve blinked at him.





	lemon squeezy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. I haven't published fan-fiction in two years, but I recently became obsessed with this ship despite being a hardcore Stony and Stucky shipper. 
> 
> I promise the chapters will be significantly longer than this prologue. Have mercy.

“Hold on, hold on, hold - hold the _fuck_ on,” Tony said, or rather babbled, raising his hands, open-palmed toward the man ( _Greek god_ , his brain supplied in needless correction) before him, “you’re telling me –”

“I’m telling you,” Steve said, patient as can be, “that The Winter Soldier broke through your firewall. Firewalls? I’unno. Oh. And because of that, he’s in my room.”

A pause. Then:

“ _Weird_.” Tony wrinkled his nose. Steve blinked at him.

“Weird? That’s … all?” The blonde’s gaze was pointed. Pinched, even. Perusing. For a bigger reaction. A response with more ‘oomph’, probably, which would not be coming out of left field where it concerned Tony, but there was no ‘oomph’ to be had. Not today. “No concern? Whatsoever?” While Steve’s judgy squints and sneers (okay, ‘sneer’ was a massive overstatement – this was Cap, after all) had decreased by at least 65% in recent months, he really had to work on his tone.

“I’m a little miffed,” Tony admitted, with a one-shoulder shrug, as he hopped off his stool. He winced at the realization of what he’d just done. The one-shoulder shrug was not a Stark trademark. In fact, it was definitely a Barton move. Tony would have to spend significantly less time with _that_ birdbrain. “I’m miffed that the guy could do that – miffed that I, inadvertently, let him, by underestimating – wait, did you say he’s in your _room_?”

“Yes,” Steve said with a short nod. “ _Tony_ , can we –”

“And you’re referring to him as The Winter Soldier now?” Tony’s question was met with a withering look. “Okay, okay, we’ll get into that later.” He started toward the door, then turned to face the captain. “What, did you just leave him in there?”

“Sorta? He … he said something in Russian. Then, completely passed out on my bed. I asked JARVIS to lock the room down. Nat – she’s – she’s standing outside.”

“Of course she is,” Tony muttered. “So, this a team meeting kind of deal?”

“It’s a ‘ _my childhood best friend from the dead turned HYDRA who is lost and has been running away for months only to turn up and pass out in my room holy shit I need help from my best friends_ ’ kind of deal,” Steve said as they climbed up the stairs together, sounding as dry as ever.

“Gotcha.”

 

Somehow, they managed to get the Soldier down to Hulk’s playroom (yes, Hulk now had a playroom, which honestly may as well belong to the rest of the team for Game Night) without him even stirring.

“It’s like he’s out colder than you were on ice,” Clint says now. They’re all sitting out in the hallway, backs against the wall: Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Clint, and Bruce.

Nat gives Clint a Look and he sighs, long and loud. Ever the dramatic.

“Really? Too soon? Still?”

“Still,” Steve confirms, smiling wryly. Tony, sitting next to him, watches as the man’s expression sobers, as his stupidly sharp jaw tics. “I’m – I don’t know how to feel.”

“Don’t think or know or don’t know,” Natasha says quietly, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Feel whatever it is you’re feeling.” Steve nods, thin-lipped. Natasha removes her hand. “But when he wakes up, you have to set that aside. For a while.”

“I know,” Steve says.

“For him,” Natasha continues. “You can come to us. But you can’t …”

“Yeah,” Steve exhales. “I can’t. I won’t,” he murmurs, and it’s in his Steve voice but with his Cap determination.

“What’ll we do when he wakes up?” Clint jabs his thumb toward the door, behind which lies their slumbering assassin.

“Depends.” Steve rakes his fingers through his hair. “If he’s lucid – if he’s Bucky – if he’s … James,” he corrects himself, “then we talk.”

“And if he is not?” Thor asks, face impassive. Since his latest return from Asgard, the god’s been more and more withdrawn. Tony makes a mental note to check in later.

“If he’s not, then … I’ll still try to talk to him.” The response seems enough for Thor, who nods.

“Ever the optimist,” Tony says, though it’s not without humour. Steve cracks a ghost of a smile. “What do you need us to do?”

“Uh,” Steve starts, then furrows his brow. “I just …” He gestures lamely. “I need you guys here. For now.”

“Done and done.” Tony claps him on the shoulder and offers a smile. “Easy-peasy.”

Later, when this was all over, Tony would say this was the apt moment for a record scratch, freeze frame, and a voice-over saying: _It was not, in fact, easy-peasy_.


End file.
